


Just a River in Egypt

by Xyriath



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexy, Threesome, Twincest, but not sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas likes his brother's boyfriend a bit more than he's willing to admit.  But he's getting used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a River in Egypt

Thomas isn't sure when he first started looking at Teddy this way.

 

He knows that it happened some time after he stopped wanting to strangle the Skrull prince—Kree—whatever he was for looking at his brother that way.  When he didn't feel his temper flare every time he watched the larger hand curve around _Prince Will's_ waist the way only Tommy's previously had, but the alien had the guts and, worse, the _ability_ to do it in public.  And when he stopped thinking of him as that interloper Prince Dorrek and started thinking of him as Teddy.

 

All right, so maybe he still has some resentment issues.  But really, it doesn't bother him as much as it used to.

 

And Tommy has a sneaking suspicion that he knows _why_ , but he doesn't really like to think about it.  Instead, he focuses, clichéd as it might sound, on the moment.

 

Like right now, lips ghosting across Billy's neck, chuckling softly and smirking at the shudder that runs through his brother's body at the sensation of Tommy's breath.  He can see Teddy through half-lidded eyes on the other side of Billy, and is pretty sure that the stuttering gasp escaping from that throat was a direct result of Teddy's teeth.

 

They really are unfairly wonderful.

 

Teddy's eyes open a little wider, meet Tommy's, and Tommy can see the slight crinkle around the edges that means that he's smiling.  He can't see Teddy's mouth, but he knows, as he nuzzles underneath Billy's jaw and marvels at the subtle, tense movements beneath his skin, that Teddy can see his, and see that Tommy is smiling.  That Tommy is smiling at _him._

 

Tommy's the first to break eye contact, feeling a heat across his cheeks that he knows is just going to be a bright red color, dammit.  He shifts, catching Billy's earlobe in his teeth and chuckling again at the whine coming from his throat as Tommy reaches up to squeeze the inside of Billy's thigh.  There's a gasp again, and Tommy cracks an eyelid to see Teddy doing the same thing.

 

It's a spur-of-the-moment decision—he's good at those—but after giving Billy's right thigh a thorough rubbing, he reaches over to his left, sliding his other hand underneath Billy's shirt.  And then Teddy's doing the same, and they both simultaneously tug it off, Billy's arms catching in the clothing behind his back.  Teddy laughs this time and bends down to kiss at the dark hair that disappears into Billy's pants, earning himself a hand tangled into his hair and a heaving gasp.  Tommy presses his lips to his brother's ribs, slowly tracing his way to the middle of his stomach, and he feels a hand tangle into his hair as well.  A slight tug, pulling him up just the tiniest bit, and he looks up to see Teddy's face only a few inches in front of him.

 

He doesn't need any more encouragement.  Tommy leans forward to press his lips to Teddy's.  He can hear the satisfied hum coming from above them, feel the pleasant surprise across from him.  He lets himself enjoy it, the sensation of Teddy's soft lips and Billy's firm fingers and his own giddiness in the pit of his stomach.  And as he takes the initiative, tangling their tongues together, his hand slides over the tiniest bit to touch Teddy's, lacing their fingers together and smiling, just a bit, at the reassuring squeeze.


End file.
